User blog:Mochizou/Out in the Cold
Last Season on Krew Hall.... Gegi moved into Krew Hall and the whole dynamic changed. A small group of 3 (plus one shut in) became a large group of 8. Gegi adapted to her new way of life as did Kieran who was introduced to a whole new world. Lizzy's long term feelings for Cam were revealed and ultimately rejected. Cam packed up and left Krew Hall. Gegi's former handler Tori became infatuated with Damian but the love appears to be one-sided. Yazzy learnt that not everyone she met was a paervert. Ash became aware of her feelings for Kieran and during a drunken moment confessed her feelings. The biggest shock came when Kieran suddenly kissed her but where does this leave everyone.... ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Krew Hall II.''' episode 1. '''Out in the cold Christmas Eve - Krew Hall Kieran: 'I'm sorry '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Kieran: '''I shouldn't have done that--I don't know why I did that--I-- '''Ash: '''It's ok.....it was nice ''Both blush 'Kieran: '''I-I-It was? '''Ash: '''Yeh. Do it again '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Ash: '''Kiss me again....I want you to kiss me again...Kieran ''They kiss again, this time for longer 'Tori: '''I'M ALIVE!!!! ''Ash and Kieran stop kissing 'Kieran: '''Ah! Tori-chan. You're back? '''Tori: '''Yeh, I got lost, it's ok I found my way back..... ''Tori looks at Ash and Kieran who are both blushing excessively and sitting awkwardly next to each other 'Tori: '''What's going on? '''Ash: '''N-Nothing! ''Tori smirks 'Tori: '''Were you two getting it on? '''Ash & Kieran: '''WE WERE NOT! ''Both blush even further 'Tori: '''Well, I'm not one to come between love, I have a love of my own. Happy Kissing--I mean Christmas ''Tori exits 'Kieran: '''I...uh.-wow it's late. I should really get some sleep '''Ash: '''Y-yeh, I'm tired as well. G-g-good night....Kieran '''Kieran: '''N-night....Ash ''Christmas Day 'Lizzy: '''MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! '''Everyone: '''Merry Christmas '''Lizzy: '''Oh, you look tired Yazzin? '''Yazzy: '''I am. I woke up on the floor at 3am '''Kieran: '''S-sorry about that, I just kinda went to bed '''Lizzy: '''Kieri-kun, you're supposed to be a gentleman. '''Yazzy: '''Where did you guys go anyway. You two were the last awake when I fell asleep. '''Lizzy: '''Perhaps they were having sex '''Ash: '''NO WE WEREN'T! We just ki- '''Kieran: '''Killed time by playing computer games. ''Yazzy looks at them suspiciously 'Tori: '''You should've seen them last night '''Lizzy: '''Huh? You saw them. What were they doing? '''Tori: '''Well..... ''Tori looks over to a nervous looking Ash and Kieran 'Tori: '''They were just giggling and stuff '''Lizzy: '''Aww, you got me all excited for nothing ''Gegi enters '''Lizzy: '''Merry Christmas Gegin! '''Gegi: ''(quietly) Merry Christmas '''Kieran: '''What's wrong, Shiina? '''Gegi: '''Nothing '''Tori: '''Where's Damian? '''Kieran: '''He uh e-mailed me a little while ago, he's avoiding the freeloader as he calls her. ''Gegi is staring at Kieran 'Kieran: '''Shiina? '''Gegi: '''Kieran '''Kieran: '''Yeh '''Gegi: '''Why? '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Gegi: '''Why? '''Kieran: '''Why what? '''Gegi: '''Why did you do it? '''Kieran: '''I don't understand '''Gegi: '''I don't either ''Gegi gets up to walk away 'Kieran: '''W-where are you going? '''Gegi: '''To understand ''Gegi exits 'Lizzy: '''I wonder what's wrong with her? '''Yazzy: '''I don't know. Do you know Kanda-senpai? '''Kieran: '''Me?...no...I don't '''Ash: '''Umm...Kier-I mean Kanda-kun. Can we talk? ''Kieran blushes 'Kieran: '''Y-yeh sure ''Ash and Kieran exit 'Yazzy: '''I wonder what their problem is. '''Lizzy: '''Who knows '''Yazzy: '''Lizzy-senpai, are you ok? '''Lizzy: '''Why do you ask Yazzin '''Yazzy: '''Well, I mean after yesterday with Mitaka-senpai '''Lizzy: '''That! Oh I'm fine. Couldn't be happier. Everything's great. Everything's.....fine... ''Outside Krew Hall Kieran and Ash stand awkwardly neither knowing what to say 'Kieran: '''Well..... '''Ash: '''Yeh...... '''Kieran: '''About yesterday. I uh should've said something instead of just kissing you like that. '''Ash: '''Did you mean it? '''Kieran: '''Huh? '''Ash: '''When you kissed me, was it real or were you just drunk '''Kieran: '''Well...uh....I....huh I don't know '''Ash: '''What? '''Kieran: '''I just did it. You said you loved me and I wanted to kiss you. '''Ash: '''You did? '''Kieran: '''I uh don't know how I feel or what my feelings are but all I know is that in the moment I wanted to kiss you and afterwards, I wanted to kiss you again. '''Ash: '''So what do we do now? '''Kieran: '''We could uh...maybe date? ''Kieran blushes further, as does Ash 'Ash: '''I'd like that ''They kiss once more 'Kieran: '''I'll uh-- ''Kieran is cut short when he spots someone 'Kieran: '''Shiina? ''Gegi is standing in the middle of the road, having witnessed Ash and Kieran's conversation. 'Kieran: '''What-what are you doing over there? It's dangerous on the road, especially in the weather ''Gegi continues to stand there, almost in shock 'Kieran: '''We can talk about this but please just get off the road ''Gegi heads for the safety of Krew Hall but an approaching car hits her at full speed 'Kieran: '''GEGI! '''Ash: '''GEGI-SAN! ''Ash and Kieran run over to Gegi who's lying on the ground in an unknown condition Category:Blog posts